


Returning

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Raleigh did not leave the Shatterdome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если бы Райли после боя с Найфхэдом не свалил в даль светлую, а остался бы в шаттердоме? История об утратах и обретениях, о поиске пути и его продолжении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

_возьми в ладонь пепел,_  
возьми в ладонь лед  
это может быть случай,   
это может быть дом  
но вот твоя боль —   
так пускай она станет крылом  
лебединая сталь в облаках   
еще ждет  
(с) БГ 

**1\. Пепел и лед**

Март 2020 года Райли помнил плохо. По правде говоря, почти не помнил: последнее четкое воспоминание было — как Джипси падает на промерзший прибрежный песок, опускаясь на колено, чтобы не рухнуть разом со всей высоты своего роста. И еще снежинки, летящие с блекло-белого неба. И холод.  
Холод с тех пор преследовал его неотступно, сквозь туман всех следующих дней. Может, так даже лучше, думал иногда Райли: замерзнуть, застыть, стать льдом и камнем, не чувствовать ничего.  
Он не собирался оставаться в шаттердоме — ну в самом деле, что ему было делать здесь теперь? Но сперва его не выпускали из госпиталя две недели… или три? в счете дней он сбивался. А потом, когда Райли уже собрался подавать заявление об отставке, к нему явился побеседовать лично маршал Пентекост. Конечно, он бы и маршала послал… гм… скажем, в Разлом, и наплевать было бы на авторитет и субординацию — но Пентекост напомнил про Джипси. Еще бы, он ведь и сам был рейнджером, он знал, на что брать пилотов… Джипси должны были восстановить. И Райли не мог — не имел права — вот так запросто ее бросить.  
Он остался — сам не понимая толком, зачем. Не затем же, чтобы дни напролет просиживать в ангаре, прислонившись к ноге Джипси, не шевелясь, чувствуя спиной холодный металл. И уж точно не затем, чтобы бродить ночами по полупустым коридорам, пугая случайных встречных отсутствующим взглядом — уснуть обычно не удавалось, а когда он все-таки заставлял себя, виделось такое, что… нет, лучше уж не спать.  
Где-то там, за стенами шаттердома, наступала весна. Райли не помнил о ней.  
Джипси была… не мертва, нет. Но он не мог назвать ее живой, как не смог бы назвать живым себя самого. Джипси молчала — и он молчал тоже.

…— Беккет, ты опять здесь торчишь?  
Райли не шевельнулся, только медленно открыл глаза. Илисапи Флинт, пилот Хром Брутуса, нахмурилась; ее со-пилот, Зеке Амарок, привычной молчаливой тенью маячил за плечом. Они оба знали Беккетов еще с училища — выпускались в тот же год, на той же третьей серии. Не то чтобы дружили, но… общались время от времени.  
— Эй, ты меня вообще слышишь? — Илисапи помахала ладонью у него перед лицом.  
Райли моргнул:  
— Да… Я всегда здесь. А что?  
— И он еще спрашивает! — Илли возмущенно уперла руки в бока. — Чувак, мы вообще-то беспокоимся. Если человек который день подряд сидит и прикидывается деталью от егеря — это как-то не очень нормально, ты не находишь?  
— Со мной все в порядке, — монотонно ответил Райли, глядя вниз, на носки ее ботинок.  
— Если это называется «в порядке», то я — кайдзю. Слушай, я все понимаю, тебе нелегко и все такое, но ты все-таки… не забывай, что еще живой, а?  
Райли поднял глаза. Илисапи, наткнувшись на его взгляд, запнулась было, но тут же с напором продолжила:  
— А я говорю — не забывай! Выгребать отсюда надо, хотя бы иногда. Вот ты, например, когда в столовой был в последний раз?  
— Не помню, — пожал плечами Райли. — Вчера, наверное.  
— Вот именно, сегодня мы тебя там не видели. То есть ты с утра не жрамши. Нельзя же так. Поэтому — рейнджер Беккет, встал и пошел, шагом марш.  
— Так точно, сержант Флинт, — Райли поднялся на ноги.  
Выражение лица у него было… словно он помнил, что полагается улыбнуться, но совершенно не представлял, каким образом это делать.  
— Райли, — Илисапи отвела глаза, — мы ведь… серьезно, мы за тебя беспокоимся. И ты… извини, если что.  
— Я понимаю. Спасибо, ребята. Нет, правда спасибо, — что-то мелькнуло в его замороженных до самого дна глазах. — Но беспокоиться обо мне не нужно. Все в порядке.

***

— Слушайте, а где Беккет? Что-то я его не вижу…  
— Где-где, в ангаре остался, наверняка. Где ему еще быть…  
— Опять он обед пропускает! И завтрак, кстати, тоже пропустил. Я его тресну когда-нибудь, честное слово…  
— Лора, не кипятись. А то ты ведь как треснешь, так бедный парень обратно в госпиталь загремит… Лучше отнесите ему кто-нибудь пожрать. Эй, Кевин!  
— А вот фиг вам, младший в бригаде уже не я! Между прочим, Мори уже вторую неделю на этой почетной должности, а вы все никак не запомните…  
— Ладно, рыжий, обосновал. Сиди где сидел. Мако, милочка, ты уже поела?  
— Да, миссис Джонс.  
— Я же говорила, называй меня просто Лора…  
— Извините, Лора-сан.  
— Эта девчонка со своей японской вежливостью просто невозможна… Короче. Сделай, пожалуйста, доброе дело во имя идеалов гуманизма — отнеси обед нашему долбо… гм… пилоту. Найдешь его в ангаре? Он там где-то около Джипси торчит, сто процентов.  
— Хорошо, Лора-сан.  
— Вот и умница.

«Так, а вот здесь третью резервную схему надо бы перепаять…»  
Все-таки хорошо, что он решил участвовать в ремонте Джипси: здесь всегда находилось, чем заняться. Райли так увлекся, что не сразу расслышал, когда его окликнули откуда-то снизу.  
— Извините, мистер Беккет…  
Он оторвался от развороченных внутренностей егеря и посмотрел вниз. Девчонка в светло-серой спецовке с эмблемой Джипси Дэнджер, с подносом в руках. Новенькая из техбригады, совсем недавно здесь работает, с начала июля. Как же ее зовут-то… Мико? Мару? а, да, Мако. Мако Мори, точно. Опять техники решили, что он тут пропадет без присмотра…  
Вздохнув, Райли перебрался на мостки и отцепил страховочный пояс. Махнул рукой Мако — поднимайся сюда.  
Спустя пару минут она уже стояла рядом.  
— Извините, что отвлекаю… — начала было она.  
— Все нормально, — перебил Райли, забирая у нее поднос. — Спасибо, мисс Мори. Можете возвращаться.  
— Я… можно я здесь… побуду? — спросила Мако — осторожно, словно боялась, что он ее выгонит. Райли вдруг обратил внимание, как преувеличенно-четко она выговаривает слова. — Я не буду мешать.  
Райли удивленно приподнял брови, но уточнять ничего не стал — только пожал плечами. Мако уселась чуть в отдалении, задумчиво глядя на Джипси.  
Вернее, на то, что осталось от Джипси… Нет, в этом направлении думать не стоит, сказал он самому себе. Лучше уж думать, например, хоть про ту же Мако. Райли украдкой покосился на девушку. А ничего так, даже симпатичная по-своему, только очень уж серьезная. Черные волосы до плеч — подстрижены ровно, будто по линейке, и челка такая же ровная. Половина челки справа покрашена в синий — очередная безумная мода, что ли. Впрочем, на ней этот синий смотрится… уместно. Как будто так и надо. И сколько ей лет, интересно? Шестнадцать, семнадцать? Мелкая совсем, и что она только здесь делает…

***

Райли сам не заметил, когда и как привык к постоянному присутствию Мако. В те дни, когда она не появлялась в ангаре, он чувствовал… чувствовал себя так, как будто в Джипси не хватало какой-то маленькой, но важной детали. Странное сравнение, должно быть; но он привык думать именно так — не отделяя себя от егеря. Слишком долго они были единым целым, чтобы теперь он был способен думать иначе.  
Конечно — следовало признать — поначалу ее присутствие чаще раздражало. Впрочем, как и чье бы то ни было; большая часть обитателей шаттердома обходила «этого свихнувшегося Беккета» по дуге, бросая косые взгляды, меньшая — пыталась растормошить. Райли предпочитал не общаться ни с теми, ни с другими. А Мако… Мако не попадала ни в одну категорию, и вообще казалось, что Джипси интересует ее куда больше, чем бывший пилот этого егеря. Она частенько оставалась в ангаре в перерывах — не забывая всякий раз вежливо спросить, не мешает ли ему. При очередном вопросе до Райли дошло, что — нет, действительно не мешает. Иногда они пересекались при работе — но тут общение сводилось к просьбам, скажем так, передать паяльник.  
В перерывах они чаще всего молчали — Мако смотрела на Джипси, о чем-то размышляла, хмуря брови. Время от времени кто-нибудь решался заговорить на нейтральную по возможности тему («Мисс Мори, а какие у вас результаты на симуляторе?» — «Двадцать из двадцати»; «Мистер Беккет, а на Аляске всегда так холодно?» — «Неправда, у нас бывает лето. Если повезет – целую неделю») Вопрос-ответ, камень, брошенный в глубокую темную воду; круги по воде и тишина.  
Сегодня он не видел Мако с самого утра. И — понял Райли — это ему не очень-то нравилось.  
Она вошла в ангар, когда вторая смена уже приступала к работе — быстрыми шагами, прижимая к груди планшет.  
— Мисс Мори, — Райли подошел к ней, ловя себя на желании улыбнуться. — Я уже и не думал вас дождаться.  
— Я обсуждала планы реконструкции Джипси. У меня есть некоторые предложения… — она постучала пальцем по планшету. — Маршал их одобрил.  
— А меня в планы не посвящают? — он все-таки усмехнулся.  
— Вся документация, — Мако оставалась совершенно серьезной, — отправлена вам на электронную почту. Для рассмотрения и обсуждения. Вчера. Конечно, если вы, мистер Беккет, вообще проверяете почту.  
Вопреки собственным словам она протянула Райли планшет с развернутыми чертежами. Он пролистнул несколько страниц — ага, неплохая задумка… это, гм, странно, но определенная логика здесь есть… а это…  
— Стоп. Мечи?  
Мако кивнула:  
— Да, именно. Как на Нова Гиперион, только я знаю, как сделать эффективнее, я просчитала…  
— Мисс Мори, — остановил Райли поток оправданий, — я же не сказал, что я против. Мне даже нравится эта идея. И потом, левую руку все равно собирать с нуля…  
— А, ну… — она выглядела растерянной, — ну хорошо. Спасибо, мистер Беккет.  
— И кстати, — напомнил он, возвращая планшет, — меня можно звать просто Райли.  
— Конечно, мистер Беккет, — кивнула Мако.  
Райли так и не понял, пошутила она или нет.

***

… — А с чего всё это начиналось для тебя? — спрашивает Мако, по привычке глядя в сторону.  
Впрочем, Райли это не смущает. Достаточно и того, что он не так давно убедил ее забить на японскую вежливость и обращаться к нему на «ты» и по имени. Так что пусть смотрит куда хочет.  
Он и сам смотрит туда же. На Джипси.  
— Что именно «всё»? — уточняет Райли. — Егеря?  
Скажи ему кто еще весной, что он будет сидеть в полупустом ангаре и вот так запросто болтать с девчонкой из техбригады — Райли бы не поверил. Но вот — разговаривать с Мако вполне получалось… Не всегда это было легко, и часто, особенно поначалу, они просто сидели рядом и молчали, перебрасываясь редкими репликами; тем не менее, постепенно эти беседы вошли в привычку, и сейчас, в октябре, Райли уже не представлял, как без них обойтись.  
— Вообще весь этот… — Мако неопределенно пожимает плечами, произносит что-то по-японски — Райли не успевает разобрать. — Конец света… или как сказать?  
— Как для всех, наверное. K-day, новости по всем каналам… Мы с Йенси тогда прилипли к телевизору — ощущение было, как будто мы в кино или в комиксе. Страшно не было совсем, ведь в таких случаях всегда находится герой и человечество спасают. Потом был еще один кайдзю, и еще, и стало ясно, что человечеству придется как-то выкручиваться самостоятельно…  
— А потом вы решили стать героями сами? — Мако внимательно смотрит на него.  
— Не-а, — усмехается Райли. — Мы ни о чем таком вообще не думали, героев же в реальной жизни не бывает… Просто как-то раз мы… ну ладно, я, но Йенс же меня не отговаривал! Короче, поспорил с одним чуваком на ящик пива, что мы пройдем вступительные экзамены в рейнджерское училище. Тогда как раз набор объявляли, а остров Кодьяк — вот он, рукой подать… Мы, честно говоря, думали, что нас быстренько выкинут пинком, мы поржем и поедем домой — но нас неожиданно приняли. И даже с совместимостью все оказалось в полном порядке. Так что в итоге геройства нам досталось — выше головы… — он замолкает, нахмурившись, отводит взгляд. Рассказывать дальше ему категорически не хочется. — Мако, а как насчет тебя? Ты-то почему здесь?  
— Ну, когда все только началось, я даже не верила, — Мако задумчиво наматывает на палец прядь волос, выкрашенную в синий. — Я совсем маленькая еще была, и казалось, что это где-то ужасно далеко и не имеет к нам никакого отношения… И к тому же, я точно знала: чудовищ не бывает. А потом… — она качает головой, сцепляет пальцы в замок и тут же расплетает их. — Потом ты сам знаешь, — договаривает она немного резковато. — Токио, 2016 год, в любом учебнике написано.  
— Ладно, я понял, — кивает Райли. — Не хочешь говорить — не надо. Извини. Гомэн, — зачем-то добавляет он по-японски — в расчете на то, что Мако улыбнется. Но она не улыбается.  
— Я… потом расскажу, — неуверенно обещает она. — Позже.  
— Эй, я же не заставляю, — разводит руками Райли. — Как хочешь…

Как ни странно, Мако не забывает. То есть будь это кто другой, Райли бы удивился, но до каких пределов доходит пунктуальность и обязательность этой милой девочки — он уже успел понять. Вернее, вот как раз пределов он пока не замечал. Поэтому удивляет его только то, что о своем обещании она вспоминает на следующий же день.  
— Как было тогда, в шестнадцатом… — Мако тяжело вздыхает. — Я не знаю, как про это рассказывать. Вот представь: еще вчера — тебе одиннадцать лет, и красные лаковые туфельки, и мама расчесывает волосы, и вы в столице — это как будто маленький праздник… И в одну минуту все это заканчивается. Тебе говорили, что чудовищ не бывает — но вот оно, чудовище, клешни и жвалы, реальней некуда. Оно огромное — ничто живое не может, не должно быть таким огромным, и все, что ты можешь — это бежать и прятаться, пусть даже и понимаешь, что тебе не убежать… А потом, когда затихает лязг и грохот, и только пепел беззвучно падает с неба, ты еще не веришь в спасение, но знаешь одно: какая-то часть тебя уже умерла здесь. Та девочка, милая маленькая Мако Мори, навсегда осталась там, под обломками, вместе со своими родителями… Мое детство закончилось тогда, пятнадцатого мая. Понимаешь теперь, почему для меня так важно остаться в PPDC?  
— Кажется, да… — медленно произносит Райли. Он думает о том, что Мако сейчас стоило бы обнять, но… с этим — к кому-нибудь другому. Да и не факт, что она позволит себя обнимать — что-что, а чувствовать границы он всегда умел, а уж теперь-то…  
Мако молчит. Не требует ответной откровенности, хотя могла бы, имеет право. Но Райли знает: когда-нибудь он ей всё расскажет. Скоро. Ей — можно.

Откровенность за откровенность, думает Райли. Но проходит еще несколько дней, прежде чем он решается об этом заговорить.  
— Знаешь, дрифт-совместимость — такая странная штука… — он смотрит на Джипси, на полуразобранный реактор. Чувствует на себе взгляд Мако — почти физически, как прикосновение. Она ничего не требует, просто ждет.  
— Стоит втянуться, и ты никогда уже не уберешься из чужой головы. Как и твой партнер — из твоей. И не имеет значения, подключены вы к егерю или нет — связь только становится сильнее или слабее, но полностью не исчезает. Вы всегда вместе. Нет, это не значит слышать мысли друг друга — это значит не различать, где чьи мысли… Иногда даже не различать, на которое имя из двух тебе следует откликаться — на всякий случай реагируешь на оба. Это общие сны, которые выглядят слишком реальными, чтобы быть просто снами. И так — три года, и вас обоих это полностью устраивает, даже более чем… А потом все заканчивается. Сразу и навсегда.  
Он замолкает, опускает взгляд на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы. Смотреть на Мако он все еще не решается. В конце концов, она же молчит.  
— Ты остаешься один на один с тишиной… Нет, не так: остается только тишина. Потому что тебя — нет, потому что ты не веришь, что можешь существовать один, потому что вы погибли оба, одновременно, как и должно быть у дрифт-партнеров… И тишина уносит тебя — пустую скорлупку — куда-то по течению. Неважно куда.  
Райли вздыхает, откидывается назад, опираясь ладонями о ребристое железо помоста.  
— А самое странное в этом всем, — добавляет он, — что жизнь все равно продолжается. Даже если кажется, что она больше не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.  
Он чувствует, как Мако опускает свою руку рядом с его. Не прикасаясь, просто — рядом. Этого достаточно.

***

Они ни о чем не договаривались. Ни единого раза. Просто однажды пересеклись среди ночи в пустом тренировочном зале… К тому времени (был это, кажется, август) Райли уже выяснил, что отработка приемов до изнеможения — неплохой способ борьбы с бессонницей. (А еще, если ты бревно, тебе не снятся кошмары. Ну, чаще всего не снятся. Если повезет.)  
Зачем Мако принесло сюда в такое время — он не спрашивал. Они редко разговаривали во время этих ночных встреч; в первый раз и вовсе не произнесли ни слова — Мако, увидев его, только кивнула и встала в стойку, приглашая на поединок. Райли усмехнулся — ему тогда казалось, что это самоуверенно с ее стороны — принимая вызов. Но вскоре стало ясно, что самоуверенности в Мако не было ни капли — только целеустремленность и упрямство. И еще она понимала главное: поединок — это не драка, а разговор.  
Сперва было сложно — они словно говорили на разных языках, запинаясь и мучительно подбирая слова. Со временем они научились смотреть и слушать, продолжать движения и фразы; иногда — если удачно попадало настроение — казалось, что они могут проплясать так до самого утра.  
И они по-прежнему почти не разговаривали — то есть, не вслух. Но каким-то образом Мако угадывала, когда Райли в очередной раз не спалось — или он угадывал, когда ей в очередной раз захотелось потренироваться без посторонних взглядов.  
Потом — когда они по привычке сидели в пустом ангаре в компании Джипси, а техбригада ушла на обеденный перерыв — Мако как-то раз призналась:  
— Знаешь, девочки думают, будто я по ночам хожу на свидания.  
— Какие еще девочки? — Райли опешил от такой формулировки.  
— Ну, моя соседка по комнате и ее подружки. То есть они так шутят, наверное. Они же не знают…  
— Не знают, что это я? — хмыкнул Райли. — Ну да, со мной понятие «свидания» как-то не монтируется.  
Мако кивнула:  
— Просто если тренироваться днем, то начнут задавать вопросы — зачем мне, я же не пилот… А я очень хочу быть пилотом. Несмотря ни на что.  
— Если найдешь себе дрифт-партнера. Может, из следующего выпуска кто-нибудь…  
Тогда он даже не подумал заговаривать об их потенциальной совместимости. Тогда он вообще не думал, что сможет снова войти в дрифт хоть с кем-то. Позже…

…— А ведь мы совместимы, знаешь?  
Позже, два месяца спустя — когда после очередного спарринга, больше похожего на танец, они лежали, устало раскинувшись, прямо на полу, головами друг к другу — по-прежнему не было никакой нужды в словах. Райли сам не знал, зачем заговорил про совместимость. Пусть даже это и было чистой правдой.  
— Знаю, — ответила Мако, когда он уже решил, что не дождется ответа.  
Конечно, она знала. Знала и то, что он никогда не вернется в дрифт, никогда не сможет впустить кого-то еще в свой разум, и лучше бы тебе, целеустремленная девочка, подумать о поиске других кандидатов в напарники, а не заниматься глупостями…  
Райли рывком поднялся на ноги.  
— Извини, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Зря я это.  
Мако тоже вскочила — только затем, чтобы растерянно смотреть ему в спину, пока он широкими шагами удалялся по коридору. Окликнуть его она не решилась.

***

В небе над Аляской разворачивалось северное сияние, и это было безумно красиво… если бы только не было так безумно холодно. Что поделать — январь, ночь, а Мако выскочила, накинув только легкую курточку, и теперь стояла на крыше шаттердома, задрав голову и ежась от пронизывающего ветра.  
— Ты не замерзла? — Райли подошел чуть ближе.  
— Н-ничуть, — выдавила Мако, стараясь не стучать зубами. Не то чтобы у нее получалось, но она очень старалась.  
— Замерзла, — констатировал Райли, бесцеремонно беря ее руки в свои. — Вот, лапки холодные совсем…  
А у него такие теплые руки, и ее закоченевшим ладоням так уютно — Мако помедлила пару секунд, прежде чем их отдернуть.  
— Но ты же не мерзнешь.  
Райли даже не надел шапку, и ветер с залива трепал его светлые волосы — но, похоже, это его ничуть не заботило.  
— Я здесь вырос, вообще-то, — усмехнулся он. — Слушай, есть идея. Иди сюда, — он приглашающим жестом распахнул куртку. — Так теплее будет, честно.  
Мако недоверчиво посмотрела на него, но, вздрогнув от очередного ледяного порыва, сочла за лучшее согласиться. Райли застегнул куртку (застежка «молнии» уперлась в подбородок Мако), заключая их обоих в кокон, и осторожно обнял ее за плечи. Мако прижалась спиной к его груди — просто потому, что для двоих внутри куртки места не очень много — чувствуя его дыхание на своем затылке и думая о том, что так действительно намного теплее. И неожиданно удобно.  
Они смотрели на небо. Северное сияние все еще не гасло.  
— Мако... — произнес Райли тихо, как будто пытаясь не спугнуть — что?  
— Да?  
— Мы ведь и правда совместимы, ты знаешь? — выдохнул он ей в ухо горячим шепотом.  
Она кивнула.  
— Давай… давай проверим. Если ты не против.  
Мако вздрогнула. Руки Райли на её плечах вздрогнули тоже.  
«Да, да, конечно!» — будь это кто другой, она бы уже выпалила это, не задумываясь. Но здесь, сейчас… Она кожей чувствовала напряжение и тщательно скрываемый страх. Понимала: здесь не стоит спешить.  
— А... ты? — только и спросила она.  
— Честно? — нервный смешок. — Мне жуть как стремно. Я ведь убедил себя, что никогда… и никакого дрифта, и ни с кем. Но нельзя же все время убегать.  
Пауза. Мако ждала. Она хорошо умела ждать.  
— Давай попробуем, и в самом деле, — наконец сказал Райли. — Рискнем.  
— Если только нам разрешат, — вдруг вспомнила она.  
— Разрешат. Совместимость на дороге не валяется, — Райли улыбнулся, и Мако почувствовала его улыбку, хотя и не видела ее.  
Она улыбнулась в ответ — зная, что он точно так же чувствует это, не глядя. Сияние в небе, кажется, полыхнуло еще ярче.

**2\. Сны станут светлы**

Апрель 2021. Значит, чуть больше года прошло. Всего-то. Немного же мне понадобилось, думал Райли. Совсем немного времени, чтобы найти себе нового со-пилота, чтобы… предать Йенси? Наверное, думать так было неправильно. Йенс, пожалуй, еще и отругал бы его за это. Но почему-то сегодня, в день первых испытаний, Райли не мог избавиться от мысли, что разделить Джипси с кем-то еще значило — забыть и отбросить то, что принадлежало только им двоим, что должно было быть всегда…  
Соберись, Беккет, одернул он себя. У тебя две минуты до дрифта, а ты думаешь черт-те о чем. Мако сейчас меньше всего нужны твои метания.  
Впрочем, войдя в конн-под, Райли напрочь забыл обо всех и всяческих метаниях. Джипси была рада его видеть — это чувствовалось даже без подключения. Можете говорить что угодно о невозможности машинного сознания — Райли привык доверять своим ощущениям, и он знал своего егеря. Джипси ждала его. Их обоих.  
Зажимы креплений защелкнулись на драйв-сьютах, присоединяя пилотов к егерю, делая их одним целым с машиной; развернулись голографические экраны. Райли повернул голову к Мако, встретил ее серьезный взгляд сквозь стекло шлема. Так сосредоточенно смотрит, словно экзамен сдавать готовится… Впрочем, это покруче любого экзамена. Несмотря на проверенную уже совместимость и все такое.  
Он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться. Вышло не очень, но Мако улыбнулась в ответ — одними уголками губ, как она всегда это делала.  
— Эй, Джипси, — раздался в наушниках голос Тендо, — вы там не уснули?  
Райли щелкнул клавишей, активируя связь.  
— Не дождешься, — хмыкнул он и добавил, вспомнив, что маршал тоже в комцентре: — Экипаж Джипси Дэнджер докладывает полную готовность.  
На экране мелькают цифры, отсчитывая секунды в унисон с голосом оператора. Дублирование информации, дублирование систем… Все привычно, все как всегда.  
…первый дрифт — еще на симуляторе, их кресла стоят рядом, они с Мако соприкасаются кончиками пальцев. Они листают воспоминания друг друга — светлые и страшные, радостные и отвратительные — увязают в чужой памяти, как в зыбучих песках; они отыскивают общие воспоминания — все их дни в шаттердоме, над схемами егеря, среди полуразобранных механизмов, в тренировочном зале — все складывается, как детали паззла. «Совместимость — 99,8 процентов», говорят им после, и маршал кивает, тщательно скрывая улыбку, и Райли еще несколько дней слышит эхо мыслей Мако у себя в голове.  
…первый дрифт — Йенси, и Джипси, и осознание того, что ты напрямую подключен к этой невообразимой куче боевого железа — нет, что все это боевое железо _и есть ты_ , и соленые волны разбиваются о _твою_ броню — последний дрифт… последний? Йенси? где ты? «Райли, слушай меня…» — он в конн-поде слева, а справа в обшивке зияет дыра, и чудовищные когти кайдзю…  
— Райли! Райли, ты выпадаешь из дрифта! — бьется голос в наушниках.  
Я знаю, знаю, хочет ответить Райли. Незачем так орать. Сейчас все будет в порядке, это всего лишь воспоминания…  
…кайдзю протискивается сквозь улицу, снося наростами на панцире стены домов; под клешнями крошится асфальт. Оно огромно — ничто живое не может, не имеет права быть таким огромным, но оно есть — а говорили, что чудовищ не бывает. Туфелька… ремешок порвался, но бросать ее все равно нельзя…  
…пепел кружится в воздухе, смешиваясь со снегом над замерзшим берегом — другим берегом океана. _Все, что я могу — это упасть._  
Но если один из нас упадет — мы рухнем оба. Мы не можем себе этого позволить.  
— Мако, — он говорит вслух, потому что не доверяет мысленной речи, раз за разом повторяет ее имя, как будто это может помочь, — Мако, держись. Это всего лишь воспоминания. Не думай о них. Оставайся в дрифте…  
Райли протягивает руку — через все пространство их разума и памяти, через весь бесконечный равнодушный океан, до другого берега — и тонкие пальцы Мако стискивают его запястье. Он точно так же держит за руку ее. Главное — не отпускать.  
 _Кто из нас кого вытаскивает? Или неважно, потому что это — одно и то же, потому что мы — одно?_  
— …нейроконтакт установлен, — заявил механический голос. Что ж, системе виднее.  
Они распахнули глаза — навстречу бьющему в лицо свету. Ворота шаттердома медленно открывались, и за ними ожидало яркое весеннее солнце. Райли глубоко вздохнул, заново привыкая к тяжести металлического тела, к обзору в ультрафиолетовом и инфракрасном диапазоне, к тому, чтобы снова думать о себе «мы».  
Джипси сделала шаг. И еще один. И еще. В океанские волны, в наконец-то наступившую весну.

***

Их первый кайдзю, как обычно, свалился им на голову абсолютно внезапно. «Эти твари как будто нарочно выбирают время, когда их меньше всего ждут», — подумал Райли, глядя на мигающий красным монитор.  
— Команда Джипси Дэнджер, на выход, — раздалось из динамиков. — Повторяю, команда Джипси Дэнджер…  
Вот оно. Конечно, Райли знал, что их с Мако наконец включили в боевое расписание, что они и должны были быть следующими на очереди — но сердце все равно забилось быстрее. Вот оно. Настоящее.  
— Третья категория, кодовое имя — Кокэси… — Райли пробежал глазами по всплывающим строчкам. — Предполагаемая цель — Ванкувер… По времени хреново, придется перехватывать у самого берега… Ладно, успеем. Мако? Ты чего тормозишь?  
Мако растерянно переводила взгляд с монитора на экран своего ноутбука и обратно.  
— Ой. У меня контрольная сейчас… по алгебре…  
Райли молча, но очень выразительно на нее посмотрел: какая контрольная, может, еще кайдзю попросим подождать? По лицу Мако было видно, что она это тоже понимает, а ляпнула просто от неожиданности.  
Она решительно кивнула, поднимаясь:  
— Да. Идем.

— Запуск нейроконтакта через десять… девять… — голос Тендо в наушниках привычно отсчитывал секунды. — Два… один… ноль. Поехали.  
Райли прикрыл глаза, пережидая мгновенное головокружение дрифта. Обрывки воспоминаний накатили приливной волной, схлынули, оставляя пустой берег и на нем — двоих, ставших одним целым. Последней картинкой мелькнуло северное сияние в небе над шаттердомом.  
Пилоты глубоко вздохнули; егерь мигнул сигнальными огнями. Загудела, набирая обороты, турбина разгорающегося реактора.  
— Джипси Дэнджер — контакт установлен, синхрон сто процентов… Молодцы, ребята, — одобрительно прокомментировал Тендо. — А теперь замрите и не шевелитесь, вас ждут вертолеты.  
— Как же я не люблю эту транспортировку… — проворчал Райли.  
— Никто не любит. Ты же рейнджер, терпи. Бери пример с Мако — она вон молчит и не возмущается, умница.  
Райли заготовил было язвительный ответ, но ему помешал голос маршала:  
— Экипаж Джипси Дэнджер, внимание. Задача — оборона береговой линии Ванкувера. Операция совместная: из шаттердома Лос-Анджелеса выслали Гидру Коринфиан, они вас прикроют.  
— Прикроют? — возмутился Райли. — А сами мы не справимся, значит?  
— Слушай, Беккет, — вмешался Тендо, — эта тварь реально здоровая, ты же сам видел, еще чуть-чуть — и была бы четвертая категория. Можно, конечно, и в одиночку такое завалить, если ты великий герой, но лучше почем зря не рисковать.  
— Рейнджер Беккет, — в голосе Пентекоста звякнул металл, — боевое задание понятно?  
— Так точно, сэр!  
— Рейнджер Мори?  
— Да, сэр, — напряженно откликнулась Мако. Нервничает, понял Райли, посылая ей импульс через дрифт — что-то вроде ободряющего похлопывания по плечу, только мысленно.  
— Выполняйте, — маршал вздохнул и добавил вполголоса: — Удачи.

— Стеф, не нервничай. Успеваем мы, успеваем.  
— Угу. Просто это мой родной город, поэтому…  
— Я знаю. Ничего, сейчас мы набьем морду этому кайдзю…  
Пилоты Гидры Коринфиан обменивались репликами исключительно по привычке. После трех лет в дрифте они понимали друг друга и без слов.  
— Черт, ну и здоровая же тварь! Это точно третья категория?  
— Фигня, справимся. И не таких валили…  
На самом деле, приходилось признать, таких они еще не валили. Во всяком случае, не в одиночку.  
— Ты видишь где-нибудь нашу поддержку? Из Анкориджа, блин, обещали выслать…  
— Комцентр говорит — уже на подходе. Все, хватит трепаться, вот оно, прямо на нас прет. Давай!  
Кайдзю двигался неправдоподобно быстро для такой огромной туши. Который раз Кеннеди такое видела, но все равно это казалось невероятным… Преимущество в скорости пока оставалось за ними — все-таки четвертая серия — но было ясно, что один на один Гидра долго не продержится. Они едва успевали уворачиваться от чудовищного носового тарана кайдзю, способного пробить насквозь корпус, и времени зарядить пушки просто не оставалось.  
— Джипси Дэнджер на связи, — раздалось в наушниках, и почти тут же в кайдзю ударил заряд плазмы.  
Рискованное это занятие — вот так палить по сошедшимся врукопашную противникам. Но, похоже, ребята на Джипси были абсолютно уверены в точности прицела…  
— Гидра, как вы там?  
— Держимся, — выдохнула Стефани. — Пока еще…  
Они увернулись снова — невероятным, запредельным усилием. Почти увернулись. До конн-пода кайдзю не дотянулся, но когти ударили по левой руке егеря, вспарывая броню, раздирая сплетения проводов.  
Кеннеди пошатнулась и упала бы, если бы не крепления.  
— Руку… не чувствую… — даже сквозь стекло шлема было видно, как она побледнела.  
— Отходим, — скомандовала Стефани, закусив губу.  
Джипси была уже рядом, и кайдзю развернулся к ней — очевидно, сочтя второго егеря более опасным противником.  
— Не ввязывайтесь, он наш! — донеслось по общей связи.  
«Беккет, ты не изменился», — синхронно подумали девушки. Впрочем, сейчас вмешиваться и в самом деле не было смысла.  
А драться экипаж Джипси и в новом составе умел неплохо, надо было признать. Стандартная тактика, но зато эффективно…  
Ой, нет. Нестандартная.  
В правой руке егеря развернулось и застыло длинное сверкающее лезвие. Меч двинулся вниз, разрубая кайдзю пополам, прорезая бронированную шкуру, оставляя за собой фонтаны ядовито-голубой крови. И еще раз. И еще. Джипси не останавливалась, пока от кайдзю не остались только бесформенные куски мяса.  
— Эй, ребята, — решилась окликнуть их Стефани, — у вас там что, приступ боевого безумия?  
Джипси замерла, опустив меч.  
— Все нормально, — ответил Беккет, чуть задыхаясь. — Надо же было… — он хмыкнул, — проверить пульс.  
— Знаешь, у этого пульса уже точно нет…

Возвращение в шаттердом Райли толком и не запомнил. Улыбки, смех, поздравления, похлопывания по спине — все сливалось в размытый сверкающий ком. Слишком яркий свет бил по глазам — никак не удавалось перестроиться после дрифта. Лицо Мако — единственное, что четко различалось всегда — светящееся изнутри, каждый шаг — словно вот-вот взлетит. Бокалы с шампанским в руках — странно, по обычаю же это только после первого выхода… а, ладно, не будем спорить с народным мнением, это тоже засчитаем за первый… Допить залпом, и об пол. На удачу. Звон осколков, стекло разлетается яркими брызгами. Руки тянутся со всех сторон — до вернувшихся с победой пилотов непременно нужно дотронуться, пока они еще не сняли драйв-сьюты: считается, что это тоже к удаче. Райли, правда, весьма скептического мнения о собственной удаче… а впрочем, живой же? И все хорошо, да что там — отлично просто…  
Маршал. Что-то говорит. Одобрительное. Да, сэр, спасибо, сэр. Райли придерживает Мако за руку — а то ведь и впрямь, судя по ощущениям, сейчас взлетит под потолок. Как воздушный шарик.  
— Ну вы даете, ребята, — из толпы выныривает Тендо, — покрошили бедное кайдзю в мелкий фарш…  
— Мы мечи проверяли, — отмахивается Райли. — Натурные испытания, все дела… А если честно, — добавляет он вполголоса, — очень уж он на Найфхэда похож был, зараза. Вот меня и сорвало.  
— Научный отдел, подозреваю, будет жаловаться — им теперь исследовать нечего.  
— Пусть изучают на молекулярном уровне, — неожиданно вклинивается Мако.  
— Ладно, так им и передам, — смеется Тендо. — Шли бы вы отдыхать, герои. С ног же валитесь.  
Мако протестующее мотает головой, но Райли уже утаскивает ее за руку. Он знает эту обманчивую легкость, которая очень быстро сменяется свинцовой тяжестью. Добраться бы до комнаты прежде, чем они и вправду упадут.  
…По последнему коридору Райли тащил Мако практически на себе. Он бы и на руках донес, но она отказалась — предпочла упрямо спотыкаться. Рухнула на койку, не раздеваясь, и осталась лежать без движения.  
Райли укрыл ее одеялом и присел рядом. Все, можно расслабиться, ни о чем не думать, вместе молчать в отголосках фантомного дрифта…  
Мако вдруг дернулась, явно порываясь вскочить:  
— Контрольная же! Совсем забыла… Надо позвонить… пересдать…  
— Лежи, где положили, — Райли выставил руку, пресекая все попытки встать. — Что ты пересдашь в таком состоянии?  
— Но я же должна… — растерянно пробормотала Мако. — Я же никогда еще…  
— Радость моя, ты сейчас бревнышко. Замечательное бревнышко, не спорю, но абсолютно деревянное. Поэтому пересдашь ты завтра или когда там назначат, а я сейчас позвоню твоему куратору и все объясню. А ты отдыхай, лучше — спи. И да, — добавил он, видя, что Мако собирается что-то возразить, — это приказ старшего по званию и обсуждению не подлежит.  
Мако вздохнула, закрывая глаза:  
— Ладно, убедил…  
— Вот и умница, — улыбнулся Райли.  
Отключилась она спустя несколько секунд. Прихватив ноутбук Мако, так и оставшийся стоять на столе, Райли вышел в коридор и закрыл за собой дверь. Пусть спит, в самом деле, незачем ей мешать. Так, и что здесь в качестве пароля… Нечестно, конечно, подглядывать чужие коды в дрифте, но причина-то уважительная… Да и Мако наверняка все его пароли тоже знает… Стоп, как «chainsword» не подходит? Он же точно видел…  
Райли уселся на пол, пристроив ноут на коленях. Задумчиво почесал в затылке. А если по-японски в английской транскрипции? Ага, сработало. Мако, как настоящий рейнджер, легких путей не ищет…  
Ноутбук приветственно пискнул. Это же надо, у нее даже на заставке чертежи егеря… Понятно какого егеря. Вот реактор во всех подробностях… Райли прокрутил список контактов в скайпе вверх-вниз, пытаясь сообразить, кто здесь куратор Мако. Визуально-то он его бы опознал — видел, опять же, в дрифте — но вот как его зовут…  
Скайп замигал окошком вызова. Эдвард Карстен, точно. Вот это он и есть.  
— Добрый вечер.  
— Мисс Мори… — начал было куратор и осекся. — Простите…  
— Мисс Мори, — улыбнулся Райли, — отдыхает. Скорее всего, уже спит. У нее сегодня был нелегкий день, видите ли. Если что-то хотите ей сказать — говорите мне. Я ее со-пилот, — уточнил он.  
— Да, я… — куратор выглядел явно растерянным. — Я хотел поздравить ее… с победой. И вас тоже, разумеется…  
— Ага, — кивнул Райли, — спасибо, я передам. И еще кое-что: у Мако сегодня была какая-то супер-важная контрольная, и она очень волновалась, что не успела сдать. Форс-мажор, сами понимаете. Честно, я был даже готов уговорить кайдзю немного подождать, но вряд ли бы он стал слушать…  
— Да-да, конечно. Мисс Мори сможет пересдать, нужно только назначить время…  
— Ну и отлично. Спасибо, — Райли ткнул «отбой» и захлопнул ноут.  
— Ну вот, а ты переживала, — негромко сказал он, возвращаясь в комнату. — Все в полном порядке, маленькая, можешь спокойно спать… — он присел на край койки. — Вот если бы ты еще подвинулась немножко, цены бы тебе вообще не было…  
Мако что-то пробормотала сквозь сон.  
— Ладно, сочтем это выражением согласия на то, что можно двигать… — Райли устроился рядом с ней, обнял. — Ты все-таки офигенный молодец была сегодня. Просто невероятная…  
Он проваливался в сон, как проваливаются в дрифт, только медленней — перебирая нити воспоминаний, сплетая их в один узор. В их общие сны.

***

_Ему снится Джипси. Им обоим – Мако тоже здесь, стоит рядом на берегу, и он знает, что это – чуть больше, чем просто сон. Странно, но Райли до сих пор – хотя сколько раз они с Мако уже бывали в дрифте – ни разу не видел таких снов. Только теперь._  
Джипси в этой реальности выглядит как человек – высокая, смуглая и золотоглазая; приглядевшись, можно заметить следы недавнего боя – сбитые костяшки пальцев, ссадина над бровью… Мако узнает ее мгновенно, хотя и не встречала в снах никогда. Ей даже не нужно заглядывать в мысли Райли. Впрочем, еще бы – невозможно не узнать своего собственного егеря…  
Да, теперь уже точно – ее. Чувство вины (Джипси принадлежала только им с Йенси, никогда не могла быть ничьей больше) колет острой льдинкой и тает, воспоминания появляются и отступают – как волны, накатывающиеся на песок у их ног. Волны того самого бесконечного и беспощадного океана, над которым когда-то кружился пепел и снег, но теперь – только ясное небо, только солнечный свет.  
Прости, Йенс, думает Райли. Знаю, ты ни в чем меня не винишь, но все равно – прости.  
Джипси смотрит на него, улыбаясь. На них обоих, и Мако улыбается в ответ – чуть неуверенно, но все-таки улыбается.  
«Может быть, все еще будет хорошо. Или, во всяком случае, все будет правильно, в этом я точно уверен».  
Это все-таки возвращение. Даже если он, кажется, никуда не уходил – это возвращение. 


End file.
